By the Sea, Mr Todd?
by Eliza Spootkitten
Summary: I didn't want you to know what had become of me. I didn't... I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you knew. I didn't want you to be angry with me. I thought you'd be happier..." oneshot alternate ending. is it happy? you decide.


Mr. Todd felt his muscles relax as the body of the Judge slid down the trap to the bake house.

"Rest now my friend." He sang. "Rest now for ever. Sleep now the untroubled sleep of the angels." He sang as he knelt down in front of the chair, gentely setting down the blood painted razor. He heard something in the corner of the room, and looked over to see that the trunk had opened slightly. He picked up his razor again and calmly yet quickly strolled over to it. He opened it up to find a boy inside. "Come for a shave have you lad?" He said. the boy shrinked back in fear.

"No, I..."

Mr. Todd reached down and swiftly pulled him out of the trunk and handled him roughly over to the Chair.

"Everyone needs a good shave." He lifted his razor high above his head ready to slide the smooth silver across the pale skin of the boy's neck. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the bake house below. He swooped down, and held the razor dangerously close to the frightened boy under his chin. He looked straight into his next victims eyes, and paused for a moment. He noticed upon closer inspection that this boy seemed unusually feminine. This must have been his Johanna, it had to be. "Forget my face." He lingered for a moment longer.  
He didn't want his daughter to know what had become of him. He wanted nothing more than to hold his daughter and become a father to her again. But he didn't want her to live in fear as she had with the judge for fifteen years. Deciding that the best thing for him to do was to let her live happily with the sailor boy he had befriended he left to find his neighbor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DIE! DON'T IT EVER DIE?!" She screamed as she tried desperately to rip her dress from his hands. Finally, the body fell back hitting it's head hard on the cold floor of the bake house. She pulled her dress from his cold, dead hands, and looked upon his face as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly her head turned toward the other body, the body of the woman.  
"You..." She whispered. She heard footsteps pounding on the steps on the other side of the door, and frantically pulled on the body trying to dispose of it before Sweeney Todd saw.  
The door opened slowly, but Mr. Todd walked in quickly. She kept dragging the body in the direction of the oven hoping that he would let her go and take the Judge's body instead.

"Why did you scream?" He asked almost impatiently.

"Oh, he was clutching onto me dress, but he's finished now."

He trod over to her as he spoke. "I'll get it. Open the door." He commanded, but she ignored him. "Open the door I said!" As he spoke he grabbed onto her and pushed her in the direction of the oven. She hesitated, and watched him roll up his sleaves as she opened the door of the oven. He gave her a strange look. He glanced down at the woman's body, but before he finished he noticed something familiar about her. He slowly moved down to her side. Fearfully he brushed the strands of hair away from her face. For a moment he was sure he was going to be sick. "Don't I know you? She said." He looked up at the face of the woman who had helped him on his return to London. "You lied to me." He whispered. She tried to hold back the tears, and he looked back down.

"I was only thinking of you."

"Mrs. Lovett." He rasped. Beads of sweat formed on his wrinkled brow as he looked up. "Who are you?"

She struggled futily not to sob. He rose from the ground.

"I didn't want you to know."

"You didn't want me to know what?" His voice quivered. His steps toward her were slow.

"I didn't want you to know what had become of me. I didn't... I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you knew. I didn't want you to be angry with me. I thought you'd be happier..." She sobbed. Sweeney stood in front of her. His head was down, but he lifted his tearful gaze to her watery eyes.

"Lucy."

She cried silent tears as he slowly lifted his arm. His hand caressed her wet cheek before sliding it up to her forehead. He moved his hand gentely across her crown and her auburn curls fell away. Her fair hair dropped to her shoulders. He bit his quivering lip before speaking again.

"What have you done?"

"Nellie... Her husband... She poisoned herself after her husband died. It made her mad."

"What about Johanna?"

"He took her... before the insident with Nellie. There was nothing I could do!" She couldn't control her sobs any longer. Sweeney cried as he watched his wife burry her face in her hands. "Ben! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She screamed between sobs. Sweeney grabbed his wife and held her more tightly than ever. She wept into his chest, and he let his tears flow into her yellow hair as he wept along with her.

"I love you, Lucy. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't our fault." He consoled. He gentley lifted her chin. She tried to focus on his face, but she couldn't see past her own tears. She felt his lips brush hers, and her cries quieted. They could taste each others' salty tears as their mouths came crashing down on each other.

Lucy broke the kiss, and they both breathed deeply.

"Ben."

"Lucy." His face caressed hers.

"What about Toby?"

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes once more, and he smiled.

"By the sea, Mrs. Lovett?" He whispered. Lucy understood what he was suggesting, and she smiled back.

"By the sea, Mr. Todd." 


End file.
